Sweet Milk Candy
by Marquesa de Sade
Summary: ¿Qué oscuro secreto esconde Edward con respecto a su exagerado repudio por la leche? ¡Averígüenlo!


Un fic escrito por mi nee-san como regalo por irme bien en la escuela n.n

¡Gente cuerda, abstenerse!

* * *

**Sweet Milk Candy**

Y otra vez era puesto a prueba... frente a aquello que secretamente era para el, lo mas difícil de afrontar...

¿cómo explicar que un alquimista nacional, alguien que sobrevivió tantas cosas terribles como una transmutación humana y peleas a muerte con homúnculos, temblara hasta en lo mas profundo de su ser cuando le ponían semejante nimiedad delante?

¡Oh no podía vivir con esa humillación! Pero ya no podía soportarlo mas...cuando su hermano entraba (con recaudo por que sabia su rechazo ante tal cosa) con esa maldita bandeja del desayuno.

- Hermano, por lo que mas quieras, tienes que comer algo...¿Por qué ya no quieres desayunar?- inquirió con dulzura, Alphonse.

- Tu sabes porque...¿¡Por qué traes eso contigo?! Me quitaste el apetito...

- Hermano...Winry dice que es bueno para tu crecimiento...

- ¡Winry no sabe lo que dice! – bramó Edward volviendo su mirada a la ventana furioso.

Alphonse Elric, su pequeño hermano, aun cautivo en aquella imponente armadura de metal, dejó sobre la mesa de noche la charola y trató de acomodar su enorme cuerpo en la cama para sentarse frente a él. Edward se apartó haciéndole lugar, aun sin mirarlo.

El silencio imperó por unos instantes siendo roto por una tímida e insegura voz ...

- Si no quieres decírmelo...lo entenderé. Pero necesito preguntártelo, hermano, no puedo estar en paz si se que hay algo que te atormenta...

Miró a Edward con sus cuencas vacías, y este volvió la vista lentamente, visiblemente avergonzado...

Es que Al...yo no, no puedo decírtelo...- confesó apretando sus puños en torno a la sabanas- es tan...increíble

- ¿Increíble?- repitió Alphonse sorprendido. Había pensado que quizás su hermano le diría que su mal era terrible, vergonzoso...pero ¿increíble? era una palabra que no esperaba.

- ¿No crees que hemos vivido cosas suficientemente fantásticas hasta ahora?¿Acaso piensas que no voy a creerte?- le preguntó tratando suavizando su tono lo mas posible, para que no sonara a un reproche.

- Es que... esto es diferente...

Edward volvió su cabeza a la ventana para ocultar a su hermano su rostro sonrojado. Nuevamente un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, hasta que el joven alquimista de acero se decidió a confesarse...

- ¿Prometes que será algo entre tu y yo...¿que lo que diré jamás abandonará esta habitación?

Alphonse extendió su mano de metal para acariciarle unos de sus mechones de cabello rubio.

- Por supuesto, nunca lo diré, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre...

Edward le sonrió tristemente, mientras sujetaba su mano. Tomo aire y tras un leve suspiró comenzó con su relato.

* * *

Supongo que es la primera primavera que recuerdo...Debí de haber tenido tres o cuatro años. Mamá y tu volvían del mercado, creo que era un negocio nuevo que habían abierto hace poco tiempo...habían traído nuevos productos de la ciudad.

Yo no había querido ir, hacer compras me aburría y me había quedado jugando en casa.

- ¡Oh Edward¡Que lastima que no quisiste venir¡Había cosas tan maravillosas! – me dijo mamá que te sostenía en brazos...tu estabas chupando un caramelo de muchos colores que era mas grande que tu boca.

- ¿Qué tiene Al¡yo también quiero!

Mamá me sonrió y te sentó en la silla alta. Sacó de una de las bolsas, un caramelo grande como aquel y me lo dió. Me lo llevé ávidamente a la boca, mientras ella acomodaba las demás cosas que había comprado.

- ¡Oh y mira! – dijo deteniendo su labor de repente, me mostró lo que parecía una caja enorme de cartón, que le llegaba por lo menos a la cintura.-¿A que no sabes lo que es?

Me bastó ver en ella una vaca dibujada, me alejé de ella instintivamente.

- Se que no te gusta mucho la leche, Ed. Pero mira ¿no es magnifico?, son mas de 10 litros contenidos aquí. Hicieron estos envases en ciudad central, para muchos alimentos. Tienen un conservante alquímico que mantiene en producto en buen estado durante meses...

- ¡Mm de todas formas yo no quiero! – dije alejándome con mi caramelo. Y ella rió.

No recuerdo bien lo que pasó después. Aquello de lo que me habló mamá acerca de los recipientes no representó mucha importancia para mi, aunque ahora intento reflexionar sobre ello y creo adivinar porque quitaron esos contenedores del mercado...Solo se que hasta entonces si bien...esa ¨ cosa ¨...no formaba parte de mis alimentos favoritos de todas formas si la tomaba, a veces...

Esa noche casi no cené por la cantidad de dulces que había comido durante el día, así que me desperté a media noche con algo de hambre.

Quise bajar a la cocina para hurgar si había mas caramelos en el refrigerador. Al intentar abrir la puerta del mismo, sentí alguien detrás de mi, pensé que eras tú que me habías seguido...

- Basta Al...no te voy a dar mis carame...

Entonces lo vi...era el mismo, el enorme cartón de leche que Mamá me había mostrado en la mañana...Pero tenia manos y piernas y era casi tan grande como un adulto. Me sujetó del pijama levantándome violentamente. Empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

¡No¡Dejame¡Dejame¡Mamaaa¡Mamaaa!

El envase parecía nervioso, corrió a la heladera aún arrastrándome con un brazo y tomó uno de los caramelos que yo había ido a buscar. Me tapó la boca con él, era tan grande que mi mandíbula se trabó y no pude dejar salir ningún sonido audible.

Me arrojó sobre la mesa boca arriba...oí un sonido ronco salir de él, como si fuese una especie de risa macabra.

Estaba paralizado del miedo...Pronto sentí sus dedos blancos y viscosos, por debajo de mi pijama...yo era muy niño, no entendía...solo pensé que pretendía matarme, pero era otro su objetivo...

Quede desnudo sobre la tabla de madera...empezó a acariciarme ¡y yo sentí tanto asco Al!...como nunca había sentido en mi vida. Me tocó entre las piernas, y sentí un calor enfermizo en todo mi cuerpo. Estaba llorando, tenia miedo...pero ese calor me daba un placer extraño que me hacia querer que continuara. Al correr de sus caricias en un momento, abrí mis ojos bañados en la lagrimas...estaba adquiriendo una forma humanoide...tenia cabeza, ojos rojos y su cuerpo era blanco y flácido. Aun habia marcas de su naturaleza de envase como, la vaca dibujada en su torso...pero estaba adquiriendo un cuerpo de hombre.

Me sonrojé al ver que tenia un miembro masculino, estaba erecto...Otra vez comencé a llorar tratando de zafarme de sus frías manos. Uno de sus dedos helados penetró dentro de mi, hurgando en mi entrada...Solo sentí dolor y la sensación de placer desapareció por completo. Luego otro dedo, me sentí raro...asqueado, pero a la vez, mientras mas dedos se abrían paso entrando y saliendo de mi interior, el calor empezó a inundarme de nuevo. Mis ahogados quejidos fueron gemidos desesperados...

Los dedos salieron y me sentí vacío. Me quedé en silencio expectante como si supiera lo que venia después...Su enorme miembro entró de golpe, el dolor fue indescriptible, pero sentí un alivio, un alivio que me avergonzó...quería que algo remplazara el vacío que habían dejado sus dedos. Quería que continuara entrando y saliendo y me llenara con su liquido. Me toqué el pene con una de mis pequeñas manos, lo sentí hinchado jamás había estado así, me habría asustado de no ser por esa excitación enfermiza que me atenazaba.

Empecé a gemir incontrolablemente, no me di cuenta que había soltado el caramelo, que cayó rodando al piso.

El cartón mutante, me dio vuelta boca abajo, gimiendo con su risa bronca, siguió penetrándome rítmicamente, ahora lo sentía mas profundo. El dolor era mas fuerte, pero la sensación era inmensamente placentera.

Mi miembro rozaba contra la mesa irguiéndose en cada embestida, cuando sentí que mi cuerpo iba explotar, o que iba a morir en ese mar de exitación...una avalancha de ese liquido blancuzco cayo sobre mi, al tiempo que yo me venia sobre la mesa.

Entonces abrí mis ojos irritados, y miré alrededor. El envase aterrador se había ido y yo estaba cubierto en ese liquido frío, desnudo.

Quería volver a mi habitación inmediatamente, temblaba y tenia miedo, sentía que había hecho algo malo. Tuve que dejarme caer para bajar de la mesa, mi piernas aun no llegaban al suelo. El piso estaba todo cubierto de...de leche y pude ver en el restos de cartón mojados y arrugados. Encontré mi pijama empapado en el suelo, hallé en un rincón también, aquel dulce, ese que me había impedido gritar...lo tomé y me vestí disparejamente mientras subía rápido las escaleras.

Tú dormías profundamente. Me metí en mi cama, cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con las cobijas y lloré el resto de la noche, saboreando aquel amargo caramelo...

* * *

El silencio en la habitación, era ahora, mucho mas tenso. Alphonse miraba a su hermano azorado sin saber que decir...

- Oh...Edward...

El aludido sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, lo había llamado por su nombre...¿Significaba eso que estaba enojado?¿que sentía hacia él tanto asco y desprecio como él mismo?

- Pero...hermano, no fue una experiencia tan desagradable después de todo...

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – exclamó Edward sin poder creer lo que oía.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste...que tuviste una sensación extremadamente placentera, entonces no fue tan malo...

- P-pero...

- Sabes hermano, cuando te escuchaba me sentí extraño...- confesó Al juntando las manos entre sus rodillas.

-¿Extraño?

- Si, sentí por ti lo que siento por mis nekos 3 . No se como explicarlo, sentí el calor que describiste...

-¡¿Eh?!

Alphonse estiró su cuerpo de hojalata sobre el de su hermano.

- Dime, hermano¿no te gustaría repetir conmigo lo que hiciste con ese cartón mutante?

- ¡Pero...Al! – dijo Edward con la mandíbula abierta por la sorpresa.

- Pero primero tomate la leche, no quiero que comas lo dulce antes del desayuno n.n

- o-O

**FIN**


End file.
